


Late For Class

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Based On A Picture, Gym Teacher Dean, History Teacher Castiel, Horny Dean, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are teachers at Truman Secondary school, who are always suspiciously late for class in the morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late For Class

  

 -0-0-0-

"How long have we got until the bell rings?" Dean panted, mouthing kisses up Castiel's neck.

"Get off of me, you frisky assbutt," the history teacher muttered, but his amused smile did nothing to hide the fact that he was absolutely loving it.

"I'm serious, we could head back to my car for a quickie, early morning quickies are the best-"

"Dean, I _can't_ be late again," Cas admonished, arms twining behind the gym teacher's head and fingers carding through his short blonde hair, "My students are already onto me."

"The hell they are," Dean murmured, kissing the side of his face, "We've picked the golden spot to make out in the morning. Nobody can see us from this parking lot."

"Yes... except for the freshmans," Cas said, and Dean looked around conspiratorially.

Cas laughed. "I'm joking! Look, if I'm late again, Principal Naomi will call me in."

"Ah shit, you're right," Dean muttered, "She's already got a hate-on for me since I went against her "no dodgeball" rule... she'll chew my ass if I'm a minute late."

"That rule was so unsanctioned."

"I know, right?! What kind of gym teacher would I be if I didn't let my students play the greatest game ever invented? Nothin' bad's ever come of it, either."

"Well, there was that one student that was hit in the face and got a nosebleed-"

"Nah, Billy had it comin', he gave Sandra a wedgie two days before that. _Sandra one, Billy zero_."

Cas shook his head at his dork of a boyfriend, and Dean continued.

"And who was it that started draping himself all over me when we were... what do the kids call it? _Netflix-and-chilling_ at your apartment last weekend?"

"That's different, I couldn't reach the popcorn," Cas protested, a faint blush forming over his pale cheeks.

"Yes, and the popcorn in question was in my _lap_ ," Dean deadpanned, and Cas laughed a little.

"The point is- we weren't late for a school day!" Cas insisted, and Dean brought their foreheads together.

"God damn though, you're just too sexy to let go..."

"Naomi will have no problem letting _us_ go, if we don't hurry up."

Dean growled playfully, nipping Cas' lips, and finally unpinned his boyfriend, picking up his red gym bag and whistle.

"Quickie on our lunch break then?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "You know the parking lot is filled with teenagers at lunch, right? Oh, and your "golden make out spot" is the spot that all those burnouts use for inconspicuous smoke breaks."

Dean scrunched up his nose, and as if for the first time, noticed all the vulgar graffiti and cigarette butts on the ground around them.

"Fine... come stay the night tonight," Dean murmured, brushing Cas' hair out of his eyes.

"That sounds acceptable," Cas smiled, "Tomorrow _is_ Saturday."

Dean grinned wickedly, his freckles looking even more prominent in the morning sunrise, and suddenly, he leaned in to capture Cas' lips again. Castiel couldn't resist, and the two began to unabashedly make out, Dean's tongue down Cas' throat.

The bell rang.

Up in the third floor history classroom, Martin rolled his eyes over to Krissy.

"They're making out again," he grumbled.

"God, what hypocrites," the other student snapped, shaking her head, "They give _us_ detention for being late, when they can't even make 8:30 AM to their _own_ classes."

Down in the gym, Abby huffed.

"There's a volleyball exam today, and Mr. Winchester can't even be on time for that?"

"I heard that if a teacher is fifteen minutes left, it's legal for students to just go home," Max, a geek, sniffed.

"Everyone knows that's just a myth," Tessa pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing. He can't possibly give us the exam if we've missed five minutes of it... it'd be unfair."

"Mr. Winchester's an asshole!" Abby scowled, "He'd do it just for fun."

Suddenly, Dean burst through the doors of the gym, clapping his hands loudly.

"Alright, everyone! Put your bags away, it's exam time!"

"But, um, we've lost five minutes, sir. Can't we do it tom-"

Dean blew his shrill whistle, hoping his composure wasn't visibly rocked. "DID I SAY THIS WAS UP FOR QUESTIONING, MAX?!"

"S-sorry sir..."

"Take a lap!"

"Yes sir."

Up in the history room, Castiel ran through the door, hair mussed and lips red. All thirty of his students turned their heads, and the room got very quiet.

"Um," Cas mumbled, smoothing out his white dress shirt awkwardly and hoping he didn't look too debauched, "Good morning everyone."

"You're late again," Judy pointed out. Cas sighed. Judy was such a little bitch, and her best friend, Marcia, was always trying to hit on him.

"Yes, I realize that Judy. Open your books to page 78, please."

"I'd open my legs to page 78 for him any day," Cas heard Marcia whisper to her friend, and Judy stared at her.

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense. And unless you're 6"1, have a freckle-face, and carry a whistle, you're getting nowhere with him."

Cas felt himself blush as he wrote the assignment on the board. He _knew_ they were onto him.

Downstairs, Dean barked orders at his class.

"No talking! The only noise I wanna hear in this gym right now is the bump of a volleyball against your skinny little wrists, you got me?!"

A chorus of grumbled "yes sirs" came back, and Dean nodded once, blowing his whistle again just for the hell of it. He loved that whistle.

-0-0-0-

At lunch time, Castiel sat out at the picnic table by the baseball field. He never really liked eating in the staff room, too much unnecessary gossip. The only other teacher he was remotely friends with was Ms. Bradbury, who taught Computer Science. She was sick today, though...

"Hey handsome," he heard, and looked up from the papers he was marking. He put down his lettuce and cucumber sandwich.

"Hello, Dean. How was the morning?"

"Great," Dean grinned, "Made 'em sweat like pigs on that exam."

"How awfully sadistic of you," Cas smirked, and Dean wrapped an arm around him, reaching across the stack of papers and stealing a chunk of Cas' sandwich.

"Mmm... holy fuck, this is good! What's this sauce?"

"Pesto mayonnaise," Cas mumbled absently, putting a red check mark on the corner of a page, "You ask me that every day."

"Hm," Dean mumbled, resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

Cas suddenly thought of something to tell Dean. "So James finally got higher than a 40 on his homework."

"No! For real?" Dean asked, eyebrows lifting thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's really been pulling-"

Suddenly, the two heard the sound of crying coming from around the corner of the school, and they listened harder.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

They got up, and followed the sound. Around the corner, up against the brick wall, they found Barry, the kid who was always bullied. Dean's heart melted a little, and Cas crouched down.

"Hey- are you alright?"

Barry looked up, then away. "U-uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine..."

"You're obviously not fine," Dean said, crouching down as well, "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Barry insisted, then sniffed again.

Dean glared at him. "I'm gonna call home if you don't tell us what's goin' on right now."

Cas nodded, and Barry sighed, looking at his shoes.

"There's just... there's this guy... and..."

"Is he hurting you?" Castiel frowned.

"Well... no... he's actually... really nice to me?"

Cas and Dean frowned.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I just... he's this really nice... _attractive_... guy," Barry gulped, "And I'm... I feel... things... for him..."

Dean and Cas shared a knowing look, and sat down beside the boy.

"We know what that's like."

"We do."

Barry looked at both of them, wiping his nose. "But... you're teachers. You don't care about us... you just give us detention and get mad at us for turning in our work late."

Cas sighed. "Barry... I went through something similar when I was in high school. Except the guy _I_ liked, didn't like me back."

"Yeah, and when I was in high school, I liked a guy too," Dean told the student, "He liked me back, but my dad found out, and I had to move schools because of it."

"Now look at us," Cas added.

"Happy and gay as a rainbow," Dean grinned.

Barry was silent. "What should I do?"

"Talk to him," Dean suggested, "you might have a chance."

"Look at me!" Barry moaned, "I obviously don't."

"You should have seen me in high school," Cas laughed, "I thought the same thing."

Barry looked between the two teachers, and nodded shyly. "I'll... try... thanks."

Dean smiled, and Cas nodded.

"I have you for fourth period health, right?" Dean asked, and Barry nodded.

"Come tell me how it went," the gym teacher winked, and he and Cas walked back to the outdoor cafeteria.

"Huh," Dean said, "Never thought I'd become a guidance counsellor."

"Pamela does a better job than us, that's for sure," Cas said, and Dean looked over to the history teacher.

"Well, we just helped a kid. I think we deserve a little time to ourselves as a reward."

"Jesus, Dean, we are _not_ having a goddamn quickie in the parking lot-!"

"I mean, we should make out."

"Again?"

"Again."

"You never grew up after high school, did you?"

"Nope."

Cas looked both ways, and quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I have a prep period next... I think I may have just enough time to blow your whistle. Provided the janitor isn't in today."

Dean grinned, and dipped Cas back in a kiss. Being a teacher was fun.


End file.
